Jazz
"Do it with style or don't do it at all!" Who's The Mech? During the early times of the Ibex Cup Races Jazz was galacticaly renown as its top racing star. After what he felt was "a good run", Jazz enlisted in the Cybertronian Security Forces during the Interrignum, putting his fame, charisma, intellect and dashing good looks to great use as a Cultural Investigator both on and off Cybertron, earning him a high position among his peers. Working alongside Prowl, who served as the tactical advisor to the Primes, Jazz was the go-to mech for creative thinking. Knowing the intimate details of cultures across the galaxy - beyond his scholary interest, Jazz just intuitively "gets" things and assimilates quickly. This allows Jazz to stick close to the established Cybertronian government under Zeta Prime while also serving as a key member of the Autobots. Jazz's innate adaptability and cosmopolitan bent make him a versatile special agent who always pulls off dangerous missions with a characteristic flair. Extremely intelligent and skilled, Jazz is an expert in sociology, history and culture. In Root Mode he has a full spectrum beacon and powerful speakers that can create a disorienting light and sound display, reaching up to 180 decibels in volume and an energy grapple to help him overcome difficult terrain. In Vehicle Mode his rear spoiler allows him limited gliding ability during jumps. Updated and upgraded, Jazz's voracious appetite for new cultural nuances can sometimes distract him during a mission. Back In The Day Ignition Jazz was a household name on the Ibex Racing Circuit. Their top racer at one point, Jazz was known across the galaxy as one of the fastest racers to ever take to the track. Combined with a sense of style and flair that made him exciting to watch. He brought something special to the world of racing and it was something that the universe ate up. Jazz loved being a racer. He loved the excitement and the attention it brought. That's why it almost broke him when he found out that the Ibex Athletic Association was corrupt. They were fixing races and using blackmail to get the racers to do what was in the best interest of the IAA. Jazz couldn't let himself succumb to these ways and pushed himself into early retirement, purposefully crashing and putting himself out of racing condition for good. It was a decision that Jazz has yet to regret. Brand New Funk Retirement was kind to Jazz and his charismatic nature kept him in the optics of the public for some time after his career ending 'injury'. It was during this time that he was approached by Delta Magnus with an offer to help get his function changed. Jazz didn't mind sacrificing his caste status, he was more worried about becoming an effective and useful member of Cybertron's society. Jazz became a ranking officer in the Cybertonian Security Forces. As a cultural investigator Jazz took on special assignments and operations. Combining his natural charm with his skills and talents as a racer, put him in a position to actually do some good in this universe. And to do it with style. 20,000 Years Later Timeskip Information Here. New Hotness Now Information Here. Stat Quo Mad Skillz * Racing * Cultural Investigation * Infiltration * Stealth * Negotiations * Reconnaissance * Adaptability * Sabotage * Espionage * Situational Awareness * Theatrical Prowess * Improvisational Combat Specialist * Vehicular Combat Specialist * Fully Loaded * Making This Look Easy * Mr. Steal Your Femme * Licensed To Thrill Jazz - Cultural Investigator Edition Jazz - Special Agent Remix Meister of Ceremonies Carkour An all terrain method of transportation that utilizes quick transformations, momentum and acrobatics. Masters of Carkour, such as Jazz, are capable of performing stylish feats of agility without circuit-breaking. Whether it be running up walls, jumping across gaps between rooftops or grinding down railings, this acquired skill is something that takes cycles worth of training and a buckets of touch up paint. Instrumentalist Jazz has an uncanny ability to pick up musical instruments and play them. It only takes him a couple of tries to learn how to play a musical instrument before he can start playing them with relative ease. This does not put him in the realm of masterhood, but he can play instruments like nobody's business. Krav Mecha Jazz is self-taught in the street fighting martial arts style of Krav Mecha. It is an improvisational and informal fighting style that incorporates elements of boxing and wrestling with a mech's purpose and functionality. While Krav Mecha does have some foundational elements, how it is used varies from mech to mech or femme to femme. No two Krav Mecha artists are the same. Jazz's particular style incorporates acrobatics, evasive tactics and counters. Movement is the key to Jazz's success as a Krav Mecha artist. Special Operations Training Jazz has taken his stealth and infiltration training to the next level. Training with like-functioned Cybertronians, Civilian or otherwise, Jazz has taken quite a bit of time to become masterfully adept in various disciplines that should serve him well in his new function as a Specialist. He is, more or less, geared up and designed to be a one mech solution to various problems and issues that may arise. While this also puts him in a position to be able to lead a team of special operatives on missions, he can also be counted on to do them himself. Dancing Coming Soon. Techs & Specs 007 Series MI-6 Photon Burst Rifle Availability: 'Root Mode ''Jazz owns a modified photon burst rifle as a personal choice for weaponry that has been modified to fit his taste and style. It has been kitted with energy absorption panels along the frame of the weapon to allow for solar based recharging. Due to this, the photon beams it produces are incapable of reaching lethal levels of power. At best, Jazz's photon rifle can incapacitate his targets. '''Notes * Medium / Long Range * Photon Energy * Optical Enhancement Scope w/ 2x Magnification * Burst Fire (3x) ---- Aileron Glider Availability: Vehicle Mode Designed as a spoiler for his vehicular mode, the aileron glider allows Jazz to reach epic levels of glided flight. He can't fly on his own but with the right speed he can make jumps with incredible ease and style. ---- B - A - E Codebreaker Availability: Vehicle Mode The Breaking-And-Entering Codebreaker device is an accessory stashed by Jazz. When attached to an object with a lock, key code, encryption software or anything of the like, this device cracks it wide open. Constantly updated with the latest decryption and codebreaking software, the codebreaker is essential to the success of the Autobots top agents. ---- C.N.A. Analyzer Availability: Root Mode Wheeljack has given Jazz a modified C.N.A. Analyzer to assist him with identification purposes. While normally reserved for those of the forensics forte, Jazz carries one to be prepared for anything that may come his way. ---- DX-84 Explosive Gel Availability: Root Mode Deployed from his feet, Jazz can leave behind a microscopic imprint of explosive filament that is capable of being detonated via radio detonation. The explosive filament being used is capable of causing an explosion as powerful as a grenade. ---- Ejector Seats Availability: Vehicle Mode A switch has been installed that allows Jazz to retract his roof and launch his seats out into the open air. Spring-loaded with catapult motorization, this is a sure fire way to get unwanted riders out and at a safe distance. ---- Full Spectrum Beacon Availability: Vehicle Mode / Root Mode A built-in customization Jazz's front grill has been outfitted with beacon lights that are capable of expanding through the entire electromagnetic spectrum. In essence, this allows Jazz to artificially create "natural" light. Either way, his lights can be used to produce everything from infrared to near-ultraviolet light. ---- Garrote Wire Availability: Root Mode Designed for close quarters combat, Jazz has garrote wire embedded in his wrists. Capable of being deployed upon wrist to wrist impact, Jazz can use this specially designed nano-filament wire to cut through a target's armor in highly volatile and hostile situations. ---- iSpy Mini-Cam Availability: Root Mode A mini-camera that's capable of taking high-resolution holo-photos and encrypting them digitally for transport. This particular camera only holds six shots as each time it is used it produces an encrypted data-slug with a digital imprint on it. Once decrypted the holo-photo will be provided. ---- Nitrotine Enercigs Availability: Root Mode Jazz has stashed a pack of enercigs that have been specially designed by Wheeljack to explode moments after being ignited. Jazz doesn't smoke but who knows when these could come in handy. ---- OMGs Availability: Root Mode Jazz's Optic-Magnification Goggles have been built into the 'ears' on the side of his head. Now detachable, they can be used as a pair of multi-featured binoculars that are capable of enhancing his optic vision up to 100x. In addition, they are fitted with a variety of viewing capabilities that allow for long-range night vision or infrared capabilities. Notes: * Incompatible with VISOR * 100x Magnification * Night Vision Capability * Infrared Capability ---- PatchPAK Availability: Root Mode Jazz accessorizes with an advanced medkit that has been provided to him by Torque. Stored in a series of panels on his person, Jazz is equipped to deal with average to possible life-threatening wounds and injuries while in the field. Includes: * Adhesive Spray / Gel * Multi-Tool w/ Interchangeable Bits * Mini-Torch * Spare Wiring / Circuit Boards * Diagnostic MedScanner * Anti-Viral Nanobot Injections * Tweezers * Magna-Gauze ---- Reverbreather Availability: Root Mode Detachable mask accessory that is designed for use in hostile conditions. The mask is designed to filter out toxins and airborne substances that could be harmful to a Cybertronian's systems. ---- RID Plates Availability: Vehicle Mode Randomized Identification plates have been installed into Jazz's vehicular mode. Through a complicated series of alphanumeric randomization, Jazz's ID plate can spin and create a varied set of official ID plates. They will scan and supply official information, just as any Cybertronian ID plate would. ---- SASQ-Watch Availability: Root Mode A modification insert for Jazz's VISOR designed by Wheeljack. The Signal Analysis SeQuence-Watch program is designed to allow Jazz's VISOR to scan for and single out targets that are transmitting signals on any frequencies his sensors are capable of picking up. It does not allow him to know what is being transmitted or to where, but it does allow for Jazz to know that transmitting is happening, in some form or fashion. It is, more or less, a bug detector. Notes: * Turns Jazz's VISOR color to red when in use. ---- Showstopper Availability: Vehicle Mode / Root Mode Jazz has been outfitted and kitted up with a collection of speakers and lights that can be used to his stylishly strategic advantage. The combination of lights and sounds, when activated, creates a dazzling display that often overwhelms sensors to the point that it leaves those caught in it painfully disoriented. ---- Skyhook Availability: Root Mode Jazz's Torque-designed multitool accessory can be used for any number of things. This electromagnetic energy based grappling hook is designed to assist Jazz in all matters infiltration, combat and any other improvisational uses that it may actually have. Harnessed energy with an cyber-magnetic core allows the energy to attach to any solid surface. ---- SM-AUG Flamethrower Availability: Root Mode Jazz is equipped with a shoulder-mounted flamethrower that is capable of producing and discharging flames that can reach temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. The shoulder-mount has full rotation capabilities, while the weapon itself is properly ventilated to alleviate overheating concerns. ---- Sound System Availability: Vehicle Mode / Root Mode Jazz comes equipped with a beyond state of the art sound system that employs stereo-sonic speakers capable of producing up to 180 dB of pure and crisp sound. When cranked all the way up, this sound system could shatter walls and crumble rock. ---- Stasis Shells Availability: Root Mode Small pellets that explode upon impact and release a centralized stasis gas that is capable of temporarily incapacitating a target. ---- Tazer Touch Availability: Root Mode Embedded into his palms are a small discs designed to create a localized electromagnetic charge that is capable of allowing Jazz to stick to solid surfaces, such as walls or ceilings. They can also be used to administer a short electrical shock, about the strength of a taser, if needed. ---- Tire Slashers Availability: Vehicle Mode Designed to help Jazz with a little road rage, these extendable blades have been installed in his tires. They can extend outwards from each tire and are capable of slicing through Cybertronian steel if they have to. Miniaturized motors embedded in Jazz's axles give add a little more bite than would normally be expected. ---- Touch-Induced Perception System Availability: Root Mode More affectionately known as Finger-TIPS by Jazz, this invention of Wheeljack's is designed to assist Jazz with his more sneaky operations. Essentially functioning as micro-recording devices embedded into the tips of his fingers (thus the name), the TIPS allows Jazz to record audio through thin walls, glass, panes or any other surface that allows sound to travel through it. It also records in open-air areas. Notes: * Micro-Terabyte of Storage * Instant Playback Capability ---- Tracer Beacons Availability: Vehicle Mode / Root Mode Designed to be weightless and nigh-undetectable, these adhesive homing beacons transmit a signal on a secure and encrypted tracking frequency that allows Jazz to track down targets. The adhesive used appears to be able to stick to any solid surface. Jazz uses a built-in launching apparatus to deploy these little buggers. ---- Turboard Availability: Root Mode Wheeljack has provided Jazz with the signature design for a military-grade hoverboard, affectionately called a Turboard by Jazz. Capable of sustaining indefinite flight at high speeds thanks to a crystalized energon fuel source. Fitted with a small cannon that fires a destabilizing electromagnetic charge capable of stunning targets within a 1.8 meter radius. Notes: * Flight Capable * Turbo Boosters * EM Destabilizer Cannon * MagLock Transport Hardware ---- V.I.S.O.R. Availability: Root Mode Virtual Intelligence and Systematic Operational Recall is that V.I.S.O.R. stands for. This is personalized HUD hardware that implements all the features of standardized HUDs and more. Not only can the VISOR provide Jazz with up to the tick information but it also provides scanning and targeting capabilities, optional recording software, real-time data transfer and relay, IFF readings and a host of other features. Jazz's VISOR is also reverse polarized with reflective tint to protect Jazz's optics. Notes: * Internal Systems Power Core ---- Wheelther PBK Availability: Root Mode This modified semi-automatic path blaster pistol is designed to fire dense packets of molten metal with impressive accuracy. Locked to Jazz's specific C.N.A., thanks to Wheeljack's expertise, this particular weapon can only be used the spy bot. Lightly modified with an Amplifier Pak for added ammunition, a Quantum Stabilizer to eliminate the weapon's recoil and a Hyper Interlink to get the most out of reload time. This here sidearm is destined to become Jazz's signature weapon. Notes: * CNA Locked (Jazz) * Amplifier Pak * Quantum Stabilizer * Hyper Interlink ---- W.I.N.G.s Availability: Root Mode Jazz's W.I.N.G.s (Wind-Intercepting Navigational Gadget) are designed to be extended from his back when in Root mode. The doors from his Vehicle mode are extended in either direction to provide Jazz with a modified hang-glider concept to afford him some assistance when needing to survive high altitude falls or drops. Notes: * Flight Incapable ---- Wrist Chronometer Availability: Root Mode Leave it to Jazz to add style to everything, including being a spy. Attached to a panel on his arm is a wrist chronometer that allows Jazz to keep up with the current time. However, when the correct button is pressed, it emits a high-powered laser. Public Relations Relationships Section Coming Soon. Track Master * Groovy Grooves - Wheeljack * Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson (f/ Bruno Mars) * My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy * You Know My Name - Chris Cornell * Superbad - James Brown * All About It - Hoodie Allen (f/ Ed Sheeran) * Take Back The Night - Justin Timberlake * Overture - Troy Baker * Rapper's Delight - Sugarhill Gang * Classic - MKTO * New James Bond - No More Kings * Die Another Day - Madonna * 4 Minutes - Madonna (f/ Justin Timberlake & Timbaland) If Looks Could Chill 2Modes1Jazz.jpg JazzStance.png SmoothJazz.jpg JazzInAction.png JazzKnuckles.jpg AutobotJazz.jpg Under The Hood * Jazz is voiced by Troy Baker. * Jazz's Drink of Choice: Mechtini (Black Label Engex, Shaken, Dirty w/ Mercury) Logs __FORCETOC__